Christmas Wish
by Kelownachick
Summary: Troy wants to get something for Gabby... but she doesn't want anything. They're married and happy she's happy with that. Until Sharpay asks Gabriella what she wants. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Wish**

It was going to be their first Christmas together. Troy kept asking Gabby what she wanted for Christmas but she said only one thing every time, "Nothing". So he decided to go to her very best friends. He picked up the phone and dialed Sharpay's number.

" Hello?" said a male voice, which Troy knew very well.

" Hey Zeke, can I talk to Shar for second?"

" Yeah, hold on she's just putting Tommy down" Troy heard Zeke yell for Sharpay to come get the phone.

" Hello?" Sharpay's voice rang through the phone line.

" Hey Shar, it's Troy. I really need your help." He sounded desperate so Sharpay decided to help

" What's wrong? Gabby kick you out already?" Every time they talked that was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Troy guessed that's what happened when you're a newly wed.

" No she didn't. I don't know what to get her for Christmas"

Sharpay laughed, " Why don't you ask her?"

" I tried but every time I ask she says the something "Nothing" it's really weird." He really did sound confused about the whole thing.

Troy and Gabby had just got married a month ago and where so happy together that everyone knew they were going to be together forever. All their friends had got married when they were finished University or around that time. They all had families: Taylor and Chad and twin girls and a baby girl, Sharpay and Zeke had a 2-year-old boy and another on the way. But Troy and Gabby had just got married. No one knew why it took them that long to get married but whenever the question came up they just looked at each other and changed the subject.

" Well I talk to her and see what she wants" of course it never occurred to Troy that Gabriella might not want anything she might just be happy with him and everyone else.

" Thank you Shar, when you find out call me, Bye!" Troy hung up the phone and sighed.

* * *

The truth was Gabriella was pretty happy she was a kindergarten teacher and Troy played basketball for the L.A Lakers. He had to travel a lot, which meant they didn't spend bundles of time together except maybe during summer when Gabriella could go with Troy when he played. They always wished they could just spend time together but that never happened. When Troy got offered the position he had to move to L.A for a year but moved back so he could be with Gabriella. They thought many times about moving there but all their friends were in Albuquerque. So they stayed there, they bought a house and got married.

After work Gabriella went to Sharpay' s house to visit her. Plus, Gabby loved to play with Tommy. They talked for a while then Sharpay brought up the question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Wish**

" So…what do you want for Christmas??" Sharpay asked hoping she would get an answer from Gabriella.

" I don't really think I want anything for Christmas, I got a lot of stuff from the wedding like appliances and furniture."

" Oh, come on Gabby I know you. You're hiding something from me." It was true Sharpay had known Gabriella for a long time. And she was defiantly hiding something.

" I'm not! " she started blushing and changed the subject.

Sharpay kept trying to get it out of Gabriella all day long but she wouldn't budge. When Sharpay went to meet Zeke at her doctor appointment Gabriella watched Tommy. But, what Gabriella didn't know is that Sharpay had put a recorder in every room. She really wanted to get something from Gabriella and she wasn't going to stop until she got her answer.

* * *

When Zeke and Sharpay got home Gabriella left. After all she didn't get to spend much time with Troy. They were going to have a special night she was making dinner and they were going to watch movies. It would be perfect, Troy had to leave the next day for two weeks cause his team had games. She would be all alone for two weeks, as Gabby thought about it though she was starting to get used to it. 

When Sharpay had finally collected all the tapes she sat down and watched them all. All she could really see tough was Gabby being a perfect babysitter. Gabby was being the perfect person helping Tommy color, putting him down for his nap and feeding him when it was time. Suddenly Sharpay guessed what Gabriella wanted for Christmas. She picked up the phone and called Troy.

" Hello? " Gabriella's voice came through the line

" Hey Gabby! Can I talk to Troy? " Sharpay really couldn't hold it in any longer.

" Actually, Shar he's at practice. He'll be away for 2 weeks starting tomorrow. " Gabriella sounded sad. Sharpay could pick that up from the very moment she answered the phone.

" Oh okay, umm…I'll call back later then. Thanks again for watching Tommy again. "

" No problem. I like to watch him. It's really fun and he's so cute and sweet. Anyway I'll talk to you later got to go! Bye! "

* * *

Gabby hung up the phone and went back to her cooking. Troy wouldn't be home for another 2 hours. She had music coming through the speakers when Troy came in. He went upstairs right away and took a shower. Just as Gabriella told him to do after practice. He was starting to get into the routine of being married. Plus he liked waking up every morning and seeing her beside him. He loved her so much and he was so happy that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. 

**Sorry this one isn't very good. I don't want to give away the present until the next chapter or the next :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Wish 

As Troy got out of the shower he heard his cell phone ring. He ran as fast as he could to get it.

"Hello?" he said as he tried to catch his breath

"Troy! I know what she wants!" Sharpay's voice sounded happy and proud

"You do! How'd you find out?" he was really happy that she knew

"I taped her when she watched Tommy."

"You found out by taping her?" he started to laugh.

"Hey, you asked me to find out. Do you want to know or what?" she was about to hang up when he answered.

"Okay. Fine tell me." He said letting out a sigh of relief

Just then Gabriella came up the stairs and into the room. She gave Troy a kiss and sat on the bed waiting for him to finish up on the phone. She was just staring at him and smiling. It was the smile that Troy had fallen for in high school. Not just that but wasn't the only thing that he fell for. She had needed help on the first day of school and Troy was the only person to stop and help. She looked so innocent that day that he had became best friends with her then eventually her boyfriend and then her husband. He just loved her so much.

"Hello? Troy? Are you still there?" Sharpay was worried when she heard Troy.

" I gotta go now Chad. I'll talk to you later.

"Wait what? Don't you want to know what she wants?" Sharpay was really confused now.

" Gabby's here I'll talk to you later k?" he sounded serious.

"Oh, I see talk later bye." Sharpay hung up and carried on with what she was doing.

That night Troy and Gabriella had a great dinner and then watched a movie. Gabriella was snuggled into Troy when he kissed her. They started to make out, then continued to watch the movie. It was 9:00 when the movie finished and they sat on the couch for a moment. Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Are you sure you have to go away tomorrow?" She looked really sad.

"Yeah. I have to Gabby. I need to play in that game, I'm off for Christmas in a few days so we can spend plenty of time together." He looked sad knowing that she was sad.

"But it's almost Christmas. Can't you just miss one game?" She got up and went up stairs.

"I said I'd be done in a few days." He followed her up the stairs.

Gabriella changed into her silk nightgown and go into bed. Troy climbed into the bed and kissed Gabby. They started to make out and then his hand slowly went up Gabriella's nightgown. Gabriella took off Troy's shirt and up know what happened from there.

When Troy woke up in the morning he looked at Gabriella. She was sound asleep beside him. He went down to the kitchen and called Sharpay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Wish**

When Troy woke up the next morning and called Sharpay. She had found out what Gabriella wanted for Christmas.

"Hello?" a bright voice said.

"Hey I don't have much time. I need to catch my plane. What is it that Gabriella wants?" Troy thought maybe he could get it when he was in LA.

"She wants a baby." Sharpay was dead serious.

"A what??" he had just spit out his juice.

"A baby. You know what Tommy is." She was now starting to giggle.

"This is a joke right. I mean we just got married." He was really scared now.

"Troy think about it what does she always talk about? It's always about Tommy or babies." Sharpay was serious again.

"Ok thanks Shar talk to you later. Bye." He hung up and sat down.

Troy couldn't believe that that's what Gabriella really wanted. They had only been married for about a year and he wasn't ready to have a child in the house. It was nice just being the two of them. It meant lots of time to fool around. Then it hit him, that's why Gabriella was so eager to get into bed last night. Troy finished up his breakfast, got his bag, kissed Gabriella who was still in bed and left for his game week.

* * *

**4 weeks later **

Gabriella woke up early in the morning she wasn't feeling very well. She got up and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Troy woke up about 20 minutes later to the sound of someone getting sick. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. There was Gabriella over the toilet getting sick. Troy ran over and held back her hair; he got really worried when this went on for an hour. When Gabriella finished she washed up and got back into bed.

"Gabriella are you okay?" he was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Yeah, actually I'm getting used to it." She looked really pale and put her head on the pillow.

"What do you mean getting used to it?"

"I've been getting sick every morning for a week."

"Your obviously very sick. Stay in bed, I have to go to practice. Call if you need anything." He got changed and left.

When Troy left Gabriella turned on the television. She watched various talk shows then got up to have a shower. In the shower it suddenly came to her why she might be getting sick. She took out a pregency test and used it. She waited about 20 minutes and then she looked for the result. When she found out she dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello?"

"Guess what!!!" Gabriella's excited voice came from the other end of the phone.

"What?"

**I know it's a short chapter but I'm going to try and put up the last chapter tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Wish**

Previously

When Troy left Gabriella turned on the television. She watched various talk shows then got up to have a shower. In the shower it suddenly came to her why she might be getting sick. She took out a pregnancy test and used it. She waited about 20 minutes and then she looked for the result. When she found out she dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello?"

"Guess what!!!" Gabriella's excited voice came from the other end of the phone.

"What?"

* * *

"I'm pregnant!!!" she squealed with excitement

"Oh my god! Are you joking??" Sharpay could hardly contain her excitement

"No joke. I've been sick for like a week every morning." She was calming down

"Oh my god! You really are pregnant! Did you tell Troy?"

"Not yet but I think I know how to tell him!" As a light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey can you meet me at the doctors in 10?"

Sharpay looked at her watch " Yeah, Zeke can watch Tommy. See you then! Bye" with that she hung up.

Gabriella got dressed and drove to the doctors. Her plan was to get a picture of the baby and put it in a box. On Christmas Troy would open it and that would be his present. She was hopping that it wouldn't be too soon to get the photo. Sharpay was going to meet Gabriella at the doctors for the check up. When she arrived at the doctors Sharpay was already waiting there.

"How did you get here so fast?" Gabriella asked making her way to the door

"I only live a couple of blocks away." Sharpay answered as she followed into the office.

"Oh okay." Gabriella signed a few papers then sat down beside Sharpay.

The 2 talked for about 20 minutes about names for the baby, how much sleep the parents will get etc... The doctor came out helping a lady walk out of the office she appeared to be having triplets. She was very big and by the way the doctor was talking to her it seemed she only had about a month to go and was to be on bed rest. Gabriella turned to Sharpay.

"I hope I don't have more then one." Gabriella laughed.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Sharpay smiled holding Gabby's hand.

The doctor came back in a called for Gabriella. Both girls got up and followed the doctor into the room. "Miss Bolten, I'm Ms. Genevieve Martinez. I'll be your doctor today" she smiled and turned to the machine.

"I need you to lift up your shirt please. I have to put some jelly on your stomach then we can see your baby." She smiled as Gabriella lifted up her shirt. "Is this you first baby?" she asked as she put the camera on Gabby's stomach searching for the baby.

"Yeah it is. I'm really excited" Gabriella was smiling as Sharpay looked at the screen

"I think you'll be very happy to know Mrs. Bolten you are the proud mother of twins." Genevieve smiled as she scanned the photo.

**OMG!! Gabriella is going to have twins looks like Troy's going to have a big Surprise…**

**I'm going to continue this story with a different Title so I'll update you soon!! Please review. **


	6. Author's note Poll

**Author's Note**

**Merry Christmas!!!****  
**

I'm going to continue this story with a different name. I was going to finish this story so it would only be a Christmas story. I have lots of ideas for this so I'm going to continue the story. I'll let you know when I start the new story. 

I'm already starting the poll for the baby.

Question 1) What did you get for Christmas?

Question 2) What gender should the baby be?

- Girl

- Boy


End file.
